bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Valhalla and The Tournament of Greatest Warrior.
Winner This is where we'll decide the winner for the match between Hiroya Ginkarei and Kenji Hiroshi. Put your signature beneath the name of the fighter you think deserves to win. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 15:38, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Hiroya Wins I think I would have to go with Hiroya on this one. I think he still has a few more tricks up his sleeve and Kenji (character) usually doesn't throw everything ''at an opponent...Even if he is determined to win unless its agianst one of his biggest foes, such as Averian. While I haven't actually had an RP with Hiroya but he seems like the type to go full force once he has actually been provoked. And in this, it looks as if Hiroya is just getting started if it were to continue. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 19:48, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Kenji Wins Illuminate Void (Talk) 17:20, May 27, 2011 (UTC), and Ill explain my reasoning for now. At the moment, Kenji is able to continue on due to this transformation, and determination to win, even at the cost of his life. Two major points which are in his favor at the moment. Even though Hiroya's defensive abilities and current spell make most of his lightning techniques, ineffective, I think Kenji will find a way to adapt, so as long as his body holds out. When it comes down to it, its all about who wants the "win" more, given how evenly matched these two are. But the battle is just beginning, it seems, so if anything changes my vote ''may change as a result. Anyways great battle you two and good luck. Taking into consideration the battle, my opinion, as well as Luxe and Void's opinions, I have to side with Kenji on this one. While he may be more injured than Hiroya, I feel, similar to Void, that Kenji would easily adapt to the situation at hand. Having rp'd against Kenji before, I can backup that statement. Sorry that I didn't go as in-depth as Luxe or Void. Anyways, you both have rp'd marvelously and I believe you both deserve to win. (: None affecting Trivia. I have being reading the fight. And before anyone is the wiser this is NOT to move anyone to alter or choice the winner but the host''s none bias view. As for as I can tell Kenji character and Njalm2's character both seem about at the same level of strength right now.'' However, I feel that if the fight was to go for a much longer period of time that Kenji would win. My unbias view. Njalm2's character Hiroya while very powerful has never really complete a battle to the finish as far as I know. Thus making it seem along with his none fighting personality that Kenji would seem to out last him. Now this is the host's view and its not to affect the three judges views. I just thought they might want the host to give a review of the battle.: The Twilight of Your Despair 20:25, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm fully aware of that, and it is true - especially so due to the fact that I told it to you before I entered the Tournament :P - but yeah, Hiroya would very likely be in a pinch if the battle dragged on for much longer; due to his low stamina and very high energy usage to supplement his spells. Njalm2 14:29, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Final As host of the tournament with the ruling of the three judges, I hereby declare Kenji the winner with two thirds votes. Now the fight will be finished and then the prizes will be given to the winner and the runner up.: The Twilight of Your Despair 23:42, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, Voids vote was however only temporary and he said that it may change in the future based on how the rest of the battle unfurls; though I'm all up for making Kenji the winner, I simply want to know if you've taken this into account or not, or if it is, at all relevant. Njalm2 17:14, May 30, 2011 (UTC) However, you two Kenji and yourself stopped the fight to have others review for a winner. To change views after casting the vote is kind of unfair to '''all '''the users. If the fight was still on and not stopped than it wouldn't matter. However its unfair to Kenji since void while early did "Offically" gave him a vote. So to take it back is an insult. I would say the same thing if he voted for you. Now do you see why I didn't just, choose the winner? I only favortism when you are creating something not deciding on winners, losers, etc. Like the old saying the dice have already been cast.: The Twilight of Your Despair 18:18, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty! :) Njalm2 18:33, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I know its seems slightly early and unfair but void did place it. And in real life you cannot take back a vote just cause you thought it was the wrong one. But as host I have to stay neutral for all the people in it. That is why Kenji won against Margin Heart only for others said that it would look like he would win from off one of the chats. Sorry Njalm2 but you still get a runner-up prize. (When I figure out one.): The Twilight of Your Despair 18:37, May 30, 2011 (UTC) You make much too big a deal of this TD5, and you make me sound like a bad loser, which I don't appreciate. I'm fine with the results, and in fact abit relieved given that I didn't want the first price from the start but was indeed participating simply for the thrill and amusement :) Njalm2 18:41, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I never called you a loser. I am the type to make sure that there aren't bad feelings between member friends. So sue :).: The Twilight of Your Despair 18:45, May 30, 2011 (UTC)